zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Best Friends: The Video Game Glossary
This page chronicles the allusions made to various Best Friends media and works referenced by Best Friends Zaibatsu in Super Best Friends: The Video Game. For a glossary of general Zaibatsu terms, see Best Friends Glossary. __TOC__ A B B-ball - A reference to Liam's participation in the Barkley Shut Up and Jam Gaiden series. In game, it's one of Liam's specials. Bison Dollars - BD, short for Bison Dollars, are the currency of Super Best Friends: The Video Game, in reference to the fictitous currency of Shadaloo from the live-action Street Fighter movie, named after the dictator M. Bison. According to Bison, the exchange rate is five British Pounds to a Bison Dollar. Blue Fireball - A reference to the Hadoken move used by multiple characters in the Street Fighter series. In game, it's one of Woolie's specials. C Charlie Ball - Stand-in for Blanka Ball, a move used by Blanka in Street Fighter II, ''who is Woolie's main. The name Charlie is likely a refernce to Charlie Nash, who was first mentioned in in ''Street Fighter II before being made playable in Street Fighter Alpha. D E Electric Zauber - A reference to one of the moves used by Balthios in Charles Barkley Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden. In game, it's one of Pat's specials. F G H I J Jogo - Portuguese for "game". Matt and Pat originally thought this was Spanish in the Shitstorm 2: The Shittening video Insanity (Insanidade), which started the "Jogo" running joke. K L Lame it out - A running joke in the Zaibatsu that originated with Street Fighter X Tekken, which gave rise to the phrase "Lame it out like it's X Tekken". M The Merchant - The Merchant of Resident Evil 4 fame appears with his blue lantern and signature catch phrases as a merchant in the game. In the prologue, He can be found by going north of the inn in Jogo instead of West. Mecha Gear - A reference to Metal Gear REX in Metal Gear Solid, a mecha that Pat would have sex with if he could. It becomes Pat's summon in the second Shade battle. Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal! - said by Matt upon first encountering Pat, it's a quote from the movie Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. N Nanopaste - A healing item from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. O Orange Fireball - A reference to the Shakunetsu Hadoken move used primarily by Ryu in the Street Fighter series. In game, it's one of Woolie's specials. P The Pickles - A reference to the food item from Deadly Premonition. In-game, it's a healing item. Porn Box - A glowing cardboard box in Matt's apartment with 'PORN' written on the side. First seen in the Fighterpedia episode, Play Weaponlord Immediately, Matt and Pat started their journey in Two Best Friends Funtime Adventures by falling into this box in the second episode. Prince Charles - Q R S Souvlaki - Woolie's favourite food. In episode eight of the Super Best Friendcast, The Feel Bad Show of The Century, Woolie states that if he were a video game character, Souvlaki would be his power up. In-game, it's used as a health item. Spread your wings and fly - Said during the opening sequence, it is a reference to what Major Zero tells Naked Snake before the HALO Jump at the beginning of Metal Gear Soild 3. Super Mega Death Lizard - Stand-in for Godzilla, known as Gojira in Japan. In-game, he attacks enemies with Godzilla's signature attack, Atomic Breath. It's name may be a reference to the Angry Video Game Nerd character, Super Mecha Death Christ. T Tackle - A reference to the basic attack in Pokémon. In the Pokemon LeafGreen playthrough, Matt continually insists that using tackle repeatedly is the best strategy. In-game, it's a level one Special attack. They mostly attack at night. - Samantha's paraphrasing of a quote from the movie Aliens. The quote is not completed in game, to Matt's disappointment. Tiger Driver - A wrestling move of which Liam is very fond, despite having no knowledge of it. U V W When's Mahvel - A reference to one of Woolie's signature phrases, originating with the Injustice video and his love for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. In-game, the words "When Mahvel" can be seen spray painted outside of Woolie's Apartment in Canada, in the Prologue. Where did everybody go? Bingo? - A reference to one of Leon's lines in Resident Evil 4. The Woolie Hole - Found in the bathroom of Woolie's apartment, it's a running gag in the Two Best Friends videos. It may also be a reference to the hole in Henry Townsends' bathroom in Silent Hill 4: The Room, which allows the player to access the other world. Woolie, you son of a bitch! - Matt's line after finding Woolie, it's a reference to this scene from Predator. X Y Z Category:Community Category:Running Gags Category:Super Best Friends: The Video Game